Many transmissions require the engine system of a vehicle to accurately broadcast via a datalink the amount of torque that the engine is creating as well as the amount of torque being consumed by internal and external parasitic losses. The engine system typically estimates the amount of torque being consumed by internal parasitic losses. However, the engine system cannot accurately determine the torque consumed by the largest external parasitic loss, the engine's cooling fan.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method and system for processing fan curve information. The present invention addresses such a need.